Kazu Shioda
'Kazu Shioda '(japanese name: Shioda Hirokazu) is a fictional character in Digimon Tamers. His partner is Guardromon. In the English version, he was voiced by Brad MacDonald. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Yukkiko Tamaki. Appearance He has brown hair Personality Kazu often acts as a comic expedient for the Tamers, thanks to the jokes and jokes that the boy continually makes to make the atmosphere lighter and carefree. Kazu may seem like just a prankster without any purpose, but in reality he is a very good friend who gives all of himself to help others when he knows that it is the right thing to do. History Digimon Tamers When Takato beats Kazu during a routine card game by applying his experiences as a Tamer to the game, Kazu is confused, but he is even more confused when Takato mentions having real life experience. He and Kenta want more details, but when they see Guilmon, they freak out and run away. For a while, he struggles to deal with the reality of what he saw, and he and Kenta distance themselves from Takato. However, when he sees Guilmon fighting as WarGrowlmon, he understands what being a Tamer is all about, and reconnects with Takato. Kazu proves how good a friend he was by giving Takato a Blue Card he made himself, saying it should work since Guilmon also came from a drawing and became very real. The card works and it proves to be the one that saves the day. Kazu joins the Tamers as they go to the Digital World to rescue Calumon, hoping to meet his own Digimon partner while there. After he, Rika Nonaka and Kenta are separated from the others, they meet and befriend a Jijimon and Babamon, and Kazu and Kenta pretend fight them for fun. Later, they encounter the Tamer Ryo Akiyama and his partner Cyberdramon. Kazu is very excited to meet the famous "Digimon King" who disappeared ten months ago, but inadvertently insults Rika, causing her to split from the team for a while. After the team reunites, and Takato, Henry and Terriermon are lost, the team reaches a Gekomon village terrorized by Orochimon. When an Andromon who had been trying to save the Gekomon is wounded, Kazu is the one to help him and heal him. Though the Andromon de-digivolves into Guardromon due to his injuries, he becomes a valuable ally to the children, and a D-Power appears before Kazu, making him Guardromon's Tamer. During Gallantmon's battle with Beelzemon, Kazu saves him by having Guardromon attack the demon. Guardromon isn't powerful enough to inflict any damage, but it gives Gallantmon time to recover and defeat Beelzemon. As Kazu and Guardromon get closer, Guardromon tends to copy his Tamer, but sometimes Guardromon doesn't understand him or takes him too literally; at one point, Kazu told Guardromon to watch Suzie, and when Suzie flew away, Guardromon said he "watched the whole thing". Later, during the D-Reaper's rampage, Kazu and Kenta save a bunch of cops from an ADR-07 and rescue Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Ryo and their Digimon from inside D-Reaper when its defeated. When the Digimon have to return to the Digital World, Kazu is upset to see his partner go. Digimon Tamers Movie: Runaway Locomon During Locomon's rampage Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon met with Henry and Lopmon (Who Henry accidentally misplaced with Terriermon when he left his sister Suzie, but managed to switch them back later) and followed Locomon on a small Train car with Guardromon providing the thrust for them. During the Parasimon attack Kazu and Guardromon assist in the battle and then attended Rika's Birthday party at the end of the movie. Gallery Kazu & Kenta in Trouble.jpg|Kazu Shioda & Kenta Kitagawa in Trouble Kazu fly off the handle.jpg|Kazu furious Kazu & Guardromon Arrive.jpg|Kazu & Guardromon Arrive Kazu & Guardromon.png|Kazu & Guardromon Kazu Shioda.jpg|Kazu's Heroic Grin Kazu Will Help.jpg|Kazu is coming to help Kazu (Ep. 45).jpg|Kazu notices something Kazu & Kenta Hand in Hand.jpg|Kazu & Kenta keep hands. Kazu & Guardromon (Ep. 41).jpg lionheart0060.jpg|Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa watching in fear as Beelzemon kills Leomon (Tamers) in "Lionheart". Kazu with Gekomon.jpg Digimon Tamers.png Kazu and Kenta in Forest..png Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Calumon.jpg Tumblr oqc48fsk5x1tr6wqbo1 1280.png 00 kazu e guardromon (3).jpg Kazu and Guardromon are coming..png|Kazu and Guardromon come to help. Mad Kazu and Guardromon.gif Kazu (I must help).jpg Kazu and Guardromon (Try again).jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Kids Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Damsels Category:Teenagers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers